Empires of Arcadia: Episode 09
Recap Day 105 The Yaka Rangers come across the corpse of a large deer with a large feathered javelin sticking out of it. Minsc immediately looks around for a trap. Grub notices it is an Orcish Spear. Zai looks around for Orcs and sees them in the trees above them. There are 5 Orcs in the trees holdings spears & shields, along with a Shaman Orc. The Orcs leap out at the party. The shaman casts a hold person spell on Minsc, freezing him in place. Grub casts Sleet Storm over all the Orcs. Minsc is freed. The party get ready to attack the Orcs when the leave the Storm area. After a while the Orcs do not leave, so Grub drops the spell, but the Orcs are gone. The storm also broke the hidden spike trap. The party move on. Day 106 The party are moving carefully and spot a Tyrannosaurus. Korrin opens fire with his bow then Minsc charges in and attacks. Zai leaps out and punches the T-Rex in the face, then Korrin finishes off the T-Rex with a flurry of arrows. The party move on. Later in the day they spot a group of Orcs digging another pit. Zai does a silent countdown, then the party attack and kill all put one of the Orcs, with one Orc fallen into the pit. Zai tells the last Orc to surrender, but instead the Orc tries to flee. Minsc tackles the feeling Orc. The captured orc, Bloodletter, says that Goremarsh is with the "Feral Ones" in the cave, deep within held territory near the lake. The party convince Bloodletter to lead them to the lake. The party march on with Bloodletter. The Feral Ones is a clan and the Shadowstalkers another clan. BLoodletter is part of the Shadowstalkers clan. Day 107 The party arrive near the cave, and they start making plans on how to deal with them. Bloodletter claims that she doesn't know how many Feral Ones are inside the cave. Bloodletter says she doesn't know where the pit traps outside the cave are. The party tie up Bloodletter, then watch the cave. They see a patrol enter the cave and take note of where they step. Korrin stays as overwatch, ready to shoot, while the rest of the party go to meet with Goremarsh. Zai, Minsc & Grub walk up to the cave, taking the safe path. The Orcs on duty demand why the party is there and for them to drop their weapons. After the party drop their weapons Zai claims they are there to meet Goremarsh and to join his cause. An Orc Shaman escorts the party inside, but once surrounded, the Orcs attack the unarmed party. The unarmed Zai & Minsc defend themselves and Grub turns into a Giant Frog. A group of orcs come out from deeper in the cave attack Grub viciously, knocking them prone then make him transform back into a goblin. Korrin fires shots with arrows, killing orc after orc. Minsc retreats from the fight to get his real weapons back, but falls in a pit on the way. Zai disengages and leave the area. Grub then casts Sleet Storm on the Orcs and also escapes. The party regroup. The spell wears off and the Orcs regroup into a squad of 7. The party is out of range of the spears, so they go inside the cave. The party retreat back to where they tied up Bloodletter. Bloodletter says there is no where that is safe place from Goremarsh. Korrin goes to execute her, but she flees, having broken out of her ropes. Bloodletter however gets shot in the back by Korrin, and she falls dead. The party hide for the night. Day 108 The party argue for a while, then decide to go back to the cave to fight the orc again. When they see the cave there are no Orc Guards outside. Grub sneaks ahead to find out what is happening in the cave and sees nothing inside. The party argue some more. Grub then casts "Pass without Trace" and Korrin sneaks into the cave. He sees a spiked barricade defended by 3 orcs. The party argue outside the cave. Zai wants to just kill the 3 orcs while Minsc wants to smoke the Orcs out. Korrin goes with Zai's plan, and kills the three orcs with bow shots. Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes